


Down the Rabbit Hole

by Kitsune_of_Psychosis



Category: Kagome/Peter
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Rabbit Kagome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_of_Psychosis/pseuds/Kitsune_of_Psychosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome had always thought she would die by something related to blood loss. Fending on your own in this world was harder than surviving the boxing ring. Now here she was dying from hunger in the Red Queen's garden surrounded by the most tastiest roses in all of Wonderland. If she had a choice between beheading and starvation? Well, she rather die on a full stomach. Peter x Kagome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Kagome had always thought she would die by something related to blood loss. Fending on your own in this world was harder than surviving the boxing ring. Now here she was dying from hunger in the Red Queen's garden surrounded by the most tastiest roses in all of Wonderland. If she had a choice between beheading and starvation? Well, she rather die on a full stomach. Peter x Kagome  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in the Country of Clover/Hearts/Joker/Diamond or Inuyasha…

Introduction

“She showed me purity is not always the color white and is often germ-infested.”  
-Peter White

KAGOME HIGURASHI

She never knew a tiny bite from something so red and rosy could be so life-changing. She had been wondering ever since she woke up, Never resting. Always running.  
Down.  
Down.  
Down.  
She goes into the rabbit hole. The more she forgets, the happier she gets.

But did she want to forget? 

PETER WHITE

It had all started with a small problem. She was a small problem. He didn't know what stole his gun away that day or who stopped his bullet in mid-air. He probably will never know, nor will she, but that was fine. As long as they kept falling everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Kagome/Peter  
> Muse: I just love Peter.  
> Beta:


End file.
